five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (Chica3.0's Version)
Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is a game where you work once again, in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but this time it's in 2022. The place is massive, and has 9 new animatronics! But, the toy animatronics are now withered, along with the ones from Fredbear's. The ones from the older pizzerias are now phantoms, though, and can't kill you. Locations There are new locations in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. These include: Show Stage This is where Shiny Freddy, Shiny Bonnie and Shiny Chica start. They have a banner behind them saying "LET'S PARTY!!!" The Office The Office looks very familiar to the FNAF 1 office. There is a massive poster saying "Celebrate!!!", that includes the new Shiny animatronics excluding Princess Foxy. There are various children's drawings on the wall as well. There are doors that you must close in case an animatronic is there. There's a ceiling vent too, but it's door can only be closed by viewing it's camera. There's no power either, but if you keep all the doors closed for too long, they will open and Shiny Freddy will turn out your lights, and flash his face, similar to the power running out in FNAF 1. He'll also play the music box version of "Swan Lake". Roller Skate Park This is a new area that hasn't been in a FNAF game before. It's a massive roller skate park, with a disco ball and disco lights. There are various posters of the new animatronics on roller skates excluding Shiny Golden Freddy. Princess Foxy, Foxy, Mangle, Chica, Toy Chica, BB, Golden Freddy and Shiny Chica will be seen wandering about here. Dining Area This is where Shiny BB starts. There are balloons everywhere, a banner saying "PARTY!!!" and a disco ball. All of the 9 new animatronics will visit this place, along with the original Puppet. Disco Room This is where Shiny Golden Freddy starts. It's a room with a disco floor, disco ball and disco lights. There's a banner saying "LET'S CELEBRATE!!!". Foxy, Mangle, Freddy, Toy Chica, Shiny Freddy and Princess Foxy will also pay this room a visit. Princess Cove This is where Princess Foxy starts. She doesn't need to be watched as she will randomly move around. No other animatronics will be found wandering this place. Parts & Service This is where all of the old animatronics start. The animatronics from Fredbear's won't be seen until the Toy Animatronics leave. None of the 9 new animatronics visit this area. Prize Room This is where The Clown starts. This room has presents and balloons all over it. There's a poster of Shiny Freddy, Shiny Bonnie, Shiny Chica and Princess Foxy that reads "Rock! Dance! Party! Play!". Several animatronics visit this area, such as Springtrap, BB, Shiny Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, Foxy, Chica and the original Puppet. Ceiling Vent This is the vent that leads from The Party Room to The Office. The Puppet, Toy Chica, Springtrap and Freddy Fazbear will be seen going through here. If one of them is seen on this camera, close the vent door. Party Room This is a room pretty much a room used for parties during the day. There are tables with party hats on them. There are posters of Shiny Freddy, Shiny Bonnie and Shiny Chica. Shiny Freddy's reads "LET'S PARTY!" Shiny Bonnie's reads "LET'S ROCK!" and Shiny Chica's reads "LET'S DANCE!" There is a vent that leads to the office. Puppet, Toy Chica, Shiny Chica, Chica, Springtrap and Freddy Fazbear are seen here. Function Room This is a special room where special parties are held. There are posters of Shiny Bonnie and Princess Foxy. There is a banner saying "LET'S PARTY!!!". Shiny Chica, Foxy, Mangle, Springtrap, Bonnie and Toy Freddy appear here. Arcade Room This is a room with arcades. There are posters of Shiny Bonnie and Shiny Chica. There is a vent that leads to The Prize Room. Springtrap, Bonnie, Phantom Foxy, Golden Freddy and Shiny Freddy appear here. Safe Room This room isn't on the camera map, but it's where Springtrap starts. Nothing is really known about this room, and nobody except Springtrap visits it. Backstage This is a room full of spare parts for the Shiny Animatronics. It includes 3 Shiny Freddy heads, a Shiny Chica skirt, 2 Shiny Bonnie guitars, 4 Princess Foxy legs, a Shiny BB balloon, 2 Shiny Chica heads, 1 Shiny Bonnie arm, 2 Princess Foxy heads and a spare endoskeketon. There are a few hallucinations that can appear in this room. The Shiny Animatronics are the only animatronics that will visit this room. Celebration Room The creator of this page will finish this later. New Characters Category:Games Here is all of the new characters from FNAF 4. Shiny Freddy Shiny Freddy has a body similar to Toy Freddy. He has red cheeks with a reddish-pinkish ribbon on his hat. His bowtie and buttons are plain black. Shiny Bonnie Shiny Bonnie is a lavender bunny. He has pink cheeks and a pink bowtie. He has a red guitar too, and blue eyes. He is like Toy Bonnie and Original Bonnie combined. Shiny Chica An animatronic chicken that has a bib saying "I <3 DANCING!", along with a pink and blue skirt. She also has mint green eyes and a scruffy "fringe", along with pink cheeks. Shiny Foxy A purple fox who has red cheeks, and has an eyepatch over his left eye. He has a parrot called Little Ivy who sits on his shoulder. He has a blunt hook on his left hand, and wears lilac shorts. Shiny BB He looks very familiar to the old BB. He has a blue balloon with the words "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" on it. He also has mint green eyes. The Clown A clown puppet with a red costume. Her costume has a hat, too, along with two white buttons on it. She has blue eyes and black lipstick. She is also the only new animatronic to not have cheeks. Shiny Golden Freddy A kid friendly version of Golden Freddy. He has blue eyes, pink cheeks and a blue ribbon on his hat. He looks completely newly made. Queen Golden Fredalina A queen bear animatronic. She is a girly, female version of Golden Freddy. She has a pink, magenta and dark blue dress. She has a pink cape, a lavender crown with red and blue gems on it. She has blue eyeshadow, pink cheeks, long eyelashes and pinkish-blackish eyebrows. She is withered, and is mentioned by Phone Girl that she was used in an older pizzeria 15 years before Fazbear's Fright opened. Shiny Cupcake A redesigned version of The Cupcake. It is still pink, has blue sprinkles, cheeks, a heart shaped biscuit coming out of its top right. It also has two buck teeth, eyebrows and purple icing. Phone Calls For 6 nights, you get phone calls. The following phone calls are: Night 1 "Hello? Hello! Welcome back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a childhood memory, now back in business! After the horror attraction burned down, we decided to stick to the pizzeria. We now have animatronics that are brand new, but we never used them until now. You know Spring Bonnie? He was found eventually so we now use him for parts. Anyways, let me introduce you to the new animatronics. They are super kid friendly, much like the toy animatronics. The old puppet, it caused too much trouble, so we have a brand new one. We also thought the old puppet was too scary, so the new puppet is a clown, and the kids are fine with it. Watch out for the New Chica, as she tries to find adult humans at night, so if you see her at your doorway, just close the door and she will wander off. Same with Bonnie, he's a bit less active than Chica, though. Chica and Bonnie are the most active new animatronics so keep checking the doors. The pizzeria is light enough so you can see who's there without door lights. Forgot to tell you, Princess Foxy will wander out of Princess Cove mostly past 1 AM. So, look out for her too. There is a ceiling vent, you can close it's door by going to the ceiling vent's camera. I'll speak to you tomorrow. Bye." Night 2 "Oh hey there! Good to talk to you again! Tonight, things get a bit more serious. There was an old animatronic that we used 15 years ago before the horror attraction opened. She hides in Parts & Service, and wanders about after one of those old toy animatronics have moved! Watch out for her, and make sure that she doesn't meet up with her replacement. Her name is Queen Golden Fredalina, the old version of Freddina. She was an addition to the toy animatronic series, and didn't roam at night! Because the toy animatronics were scrapped, she is mad and wants to move now. You might have to wind up the music box to keep that new puppet at bay, so remember to do that! Also, we have named those new animatronics "The Shiny Animatronics". Sounds cool, huh? Remember not to let them get you, or you'll end up in a Freddy Suit, and that's not a good thing! Hope you survive, goodbye!" Night 3: The creator of this page will finish this later. Minigames Minigames make their third appearance in FNAF 4. Chica's Cake In this minigame, you play as Shiny Chica and give cake to all of the 9 children. Exit 1 Once all of the children are given cake, there will be an exit door on the left. Going through this door will end the minigame. Cake Ending When you reach the 5th child, give him some cake and go left. There will be a hole that wasn't there before. In order to get the hole to appear, you must've gotten the All Gems ending on Princess Foxy's Quest. If you haven't, then the hole won't be there. Falling down this hole will lead you to a blue world where you can see Shadow Bonnie. If you go past him, you'll find a grey, dead crying child standing up. If you got the All Gems ending in Princess Foxy's minigame, you can give this child a cake, making him open his eyes. The minigame will end, and the Shiny Chica in Puppet's Parade will be unlocked. Princess Foxy's Quest In this game, you play as Princess Foxy and explore a world of castles and dragons, while collecting gems. There is a happy tune playing in the background. Exit 1 After you've collected all of the 9 gems that you've seen, there will be an exit door. Passing through it will end the minigame. All Gems Ending If you've collected the 9 gems, go back to where you started. You will fall and land on balloons. The withered Toy Animatronics will be there, but will disappear when you touch them. Shiny BB will be there, standing in front of a multi-coloured gem. Collecting this gem will end the minigame, and you will be able to get the Cake Ending on the Chica's Cake minigame. Cake Ending To get this ending, you must've gotten the Cake Ending on Chica's Cake. After you collect the 9 gems, go back to where you started. You will fall, just like the All Gems ending, but this time, there will be balloons that you must jump across. They will lead to a dead, crying child and he will be given a cake only if you've gotten the Cake Ending on the Chica's Cake minigame. The Princess Foxy in the Puppet's Parade minigame will now be unlocked. Freddy's Pleasing In this minigame, you play as Shiny Freddy and go around entertaining children. Exit 1 You'll find an exit door when you've entertained 12 children. Going through this door will end the minigame. Cake Ending If you haven't gotten the cake endings on Princess Foxy's Quest and Chica's Cake, you can't get this ending. Make sure you do that first, then come back to this minigame. Once you've entertained 11 children, go back to the third child. You'll strangely fly up, in the weirdest way. Once you stop flying, you'll land on a cloud. There will be other clouds that you must jump on. The clouds lead to a starry platform, and there will be the same dead child from the previous minigames. You should give him a cake, and the minigame will end. Bonnie's Adventure The creator of this page will finish this later.